Dilemma
by Eclipse Rose
Summary: Sequel to Not Like a Mirror. Asch had proved him wrong, but now he wanted to try it himself. Unfortunately, instead of Ion, he found Luke. And then Ion found them. And then Hell froze over. IonLukeSync, more-than-hints of SyncIon and AschLuke.


**Dilemma**

**SyncLukeIon **(more-than-hints of SyncIon and AschLuke)

Tales of the Abyss T-rated FanFiction (rated for… something). Sequel to 'Not Like a Mirror'. Made of lame.

--

Sync the Tempest, Commander of the some squad of the Order of Lorelei, was going through a serious dilemma.

No, it wasn't the usual identity dilemma, or the Asch dilemma. Well, it HAD to do with Asch, but not because he was being the usual sadist he was, but due to other reasons. Most importantly, Replicas.

Sync the Tempest, Commander of some squad of the Order of Lorelei, was going through a serious dilemma that concerned Replicas.

Three of them, specifically (well, technically four, but nobody wanted to claim Asch was the Replica of Lorelei, specially since said Replica could tore you apart with his giant sword).

Fon Master Ion, Luke fon Fabre, and Sync the Tempest.

The Seventh Ion Replica, the Redheaded Replica and… well, himself.

It had all started this morning, when he had brought up the topic of kissing. Sure, being around… three, he had never kissed anyone before. He had felt attraction (towards the Seventh Replica), but had never managed to tell what this butterfly-like feeling that appeared whenever he looked at him was.

At breakfast (a really unusual breakfast, seeing as Asch hadn't been spilling human guts everywhere), he had opened the topic, and after a long discussion (involving mosquito bites on Dist's neck, dog kisses and Legretta's guns) the topic had drifted to Replica kissing and been closed by Sync himself. "I believe kissing your replica would be like a mirror… Wouldn't you feel weird?" Everyone had agreed.

ANYWAYS! Asch had taken his final words to heart, and had gone away to ponder about it. Before midday, he came back, claiming to have proved him wrong.

It wasn't like a mirror.

But Sync, being Sync, had to continue the fight and go prove that it was, in fact, like one.

So centered was he in his thought, he didn't feel the mass of Seventh Fonons just behind him, until said mass poked his arm.

Needless to say, he had jumped away screaming about ghostly sentiences, until he had figured out it was… Luke?

"Hm… Sync? I apologize for bothering you, but have you seen Asch?"

He was flushed, panting from the run he had taken from the Inn to the Cathedral.

He never stood a chance.

Even if Sync was shorter than him.

--

Ion, Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei, had been presented with a serious dilemma.

NO! Not the usual identity dilemma, or the Luke dilemma. It HAD to do with Luke, and Sync and Asch and himself, but that WAS NOT THE POINT!

He wanted to scream so badly for the scene in front of him, but couldn't, because he was supposed to be all innocent and nice and AAAGH!

Sync (Sync the Tempest, his fellow Replica, his 'twin'!) and Luke (LUKE! The one person he had always been attracted to!) were on the floor.

Kissing.

Luke sitting dumbly, Sync on his lap, lips locked.

It was simply, absolutely unfair.

And it was the time to prove he was indeed the Original Ion's Replica.

Sync didn't stand a chance.

--

Luke fon Fabre, in his seven years of life, had never been more confused. He had been presented with a serious dilemma.

No, it wasn't the usual Akzeriuth dilemma or the identity dilemma. He wasn't THAT emo, thank you very much.

But here he was.

In the morning, he had been kissed by Asch, who had been trying to prove a theory. What theory, he didn't care. Asch was the one he loved, there was nothing wrong in being kissed by him.

Now, he had been attacked by Sync (the enemy!), who had also kissed him. In a creepy fashion (it was SYNC, for Lorelei's sake, SYNC THE TEMPEST!). So creepy he had frozen and let him do it.

Too bad.

Sync had suddenly flown away, being attacked by the Fon Master's staff/cane/killing machine. And now he had another of the Seven Ion Replicas on his lap, staring at him with I'm-mad-I-need-blood eyes.

Original!Ion-ized Ion was creepy.

Even more than Dist. Or Van. Or Hod, Jade (is that even possible?).

So here he was. Trying to figure out what was Ion doing on him.

"Ion? What's the-" He couldn't continue.

Whatever had he done to deserve this?

--

Asch had been calmly walking through the Cathedral's halls when he heard something disturbingly familiar.

Well, not SO familiar. He had heard it once or twice in the morning, when he was proving his theory.

Luke.

Moaning.

Well, it was muffled. And he wasn't the one making him do it! It was unfair and absolutely disloyal!

In response to the sound, Asch drew his sword and turned around the corner.

The crime scene.

It was horrible.

And 100 hot.

Luke, dear foolish Replica of his, was tomato red, eyes tightly closed, moaning and pinned to the wall, two greenheads doing their best to eat him alive.

The Seventh Replica was holding one of Luke's wrists besides his head, his free hand wondering somewhere inside the redhead's pants. He was kissing him, but the other wasn't really responding.

The God-General was holding the other wrist, free hand rubbing a nipple and his mouth doing the other (at least, that was what Asch supposed).

Yeah… hot indeed… Asch would have stayed to watch, but this was his Replica getting raped by people younger than him. He couldn't allow that.

Maybe later.

Right now he had to save Luke. HE, Asch the Boody, would be the one to take the dreck's innocence.

Can you hear the mad laughing?

--

Ion and Sync were both thrown away, watching dumbly as their little toy was taken away by Asch, who had somehow managed to throw Luke like a potato sack on his shoulder.

The Bloody One threw his Replica into a room, glared at them, went inside and locked the door.

"Damn, lost my fun." Sync sighed and leaned back against the wall, preparing for a nice, long nap. At least until he remembered the Seventh Replica (his reason for coming to the Cathedral, anyways). So he stood up and helped the Fon Master to his feet.

Some seconds of awkward silence passed.

"So…" Ion started. Sync looked at him questioning. "Wanna do something?"

And both disappeared to not be seen again.

--------------------------

…Sequel! Oh gods the madness! Crack OT3! Don't ask about a timeline, they are taking a break from world saving/domination in Daath, because Van is too busy replicating a globe.

Written for DevART's LadyUsada's Replica Love Contest... once again.

Thanks mimiru12 at DevART for proof reading! Much hearts to you! 

I was bored.

THE OOCNESS BURNS!

It officially sucks. Accept it. It is made of LAME.

All characters, places and whatever belong to Lore- No, wait, they are Namco's.

And Antartique has gone insane and wants to write Lorelei!LukeSync for the crack of it.


End file.
